xrp_yokai_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
Origins The pre-cursor race to Angels were the Kelle, the valorous species molded into existence by Torm. They lived by a code of morality and benevolence, worshipping Torm as their paragon. However, these men and women disappointed Torm when they taunted the Tem, Tempus' race, for worshipping the other entity. What followed was brutal warfare, the kind that humans have never experienced, mass genocide being committed across the civilizations freely. Torm took the souls of his slain followers, bringing them to Heaven and naming them Angels, giving them a chance to repent through humble lives in the glorious realm. Appearence Angels, unlike Demons, have static appearances. All angels had angel wings, regardless of lineage, and they cannot hide them or distort them away like Vampires can. Angels only have three different colors of hair, them being blue, gold, or white, aswell as any shades of those three colors. Eye color is typically gold or blue, though they can be green rarely. Lineages and Subspecies Unlike Demons, Angels have no nationalities that pre-determine appearances or abilities, but rather lineages. The difference being that they all look the same regardless, and are simply stronger in one branch of abilities then the other thanks to their ancestry. Ironically, the Angels of which the Lineages are named after are not the sole ancestors of all within that lineage, the lineage is simply named after that Angel as an honorary, post-mortem reverence. Unfortunately, Angels have not kept their history as well as demons, and the origin of all their subraces are lost to the ages, because of this, many angel subraces have been forgotten. However, they have always been welcome to stay in Heaven, providing that they were born there. Lineages Cyrus '- These angels are descendants of the ancient Angel warrior Cyrus, who was the first general of the Angels as well as a war hero in the first demon invasion of Heaven. These Angels are strong and fast, and are much more gifted physically then they are with using the Light, their manipulation over it being minor. '''Mograine '- Mograine, who's manipulation of the Light was considered legendary, is the name of the lineage of Angels who have immense power with the Light and it's usage, and generally do not make strong soldiers or workers, but are great casters and healers. 'Irael '- Irael was the first leader of the angels, and hadn't used the title of Divine. He is renowned for his leadership in the wars against Hell. Irael Angels have generally balanced traits both physically and with the Light. Subraces '''Siren Fallen Angels '''- Fallen Angels and their origins are known, as they are more a biproduct then a subrace. Angels are free to leave Heaven, even permanently, but those who become exiled or forsake the Light become Fallen Angels, as repentance. It is believed that this was Torm's design. Hierarchy Torm ran the Angels for a good while, but once he eventually withdrew, he left the Angels to govern themselves and their society, affirmed in the belief that they could accomplish this. Heaven was a much more open realm then Hell, which led to more open expansion in Heaven aswell as a more luxurious lifestyle. Leader Ranks '''Divine - Leader of Heaven, the Divine is in charge of all important decisions for the realm, and their word is respected above all but Torm himself. Paragon - The equivalent of a General, the Paragon leads Heaven's armies in times of war. Archangel '- In times of peace, Archangels serve as governor's of Heaven's provinces. In times of war, they serve as Captains. Military Ranks(Below Paragon, shared with the Royal Guard) '''Vanguard - '''An Officer rank, this is reserved for disciplined Soldiers that can lead squads of men. '''Aeterna '- An Officer rank for Light-focused men and women, who direct squads of Aux. '''Blade - '''The standard rank for melee-focused soldiers of the Angel military/Royal Guard '''Aux - The standard rank for Light-focused soldiers of the Angel military/Royal Guard Will finish later Category:Species